


The One Where Clint Doesn't Get Punished (for once)

by DBCooper



Series: Tag Team Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, Swearing, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBCooper/pseuds/DBCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m 100% sure that Clint gets “punished” the most by Sam & Nat.</p><p>The other boys would tease him about it too.</p><p>But you know they’d fuck up. And they’d fuck up all at once and it would a HUGE fuck up. They’d all be wearing cock rings and vibrating butt plugs for a week while Clint got all the attention from Nat and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Clint Doesn't Get Punished (for once)

**Author's Note:**

> co written with a friend who also wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> It may have got out of hand.
> 
> Just a bit.

One grand clusterfuck landed them in the penalty box. 

They kept making hopeful puppy/kitten eyes as they watched Clint getting pegged so prettily by Nat while he sucked Sam’s cock. He made such happy little noises that had left nothing to the imagination. They watched remorsefully as afterwards, while Clint was sprawled out on the plush carpet, Nat had played with his hair. Sam then informed that they weren't allowed to come until after each of them had made Clint come, once each. 

And those boys had positively pounced on poor little yelping Clint. Suddenly all these hands & mouths were on him and he couldn't tell up from down. Out of nowhere, his sweatpants got yanked down and before they were even off, Thor had shoved two wonderfully thick fingers into him, making Clint stutter & gasp. Bucky was biting & sucking hungrily at his neck with the metal hand clasped around his throat. Putting juuust the right amount of pressure on him as his flesh hand tweaked his nipple. Meanwhile, Steve was kissing him deep & hard. And Clint was just so confused and overwhelmed that before he knew it he had come hard for them. As Clint came back to consciousness to find that they were fighting over who in fact made him blow. 

"Well I had my fingers up his ass, So clearly it was me.” Thor boasted.

“No he came because I bit that one spot on his neck.” retorted Bucky.

Steve interrupted saying, “You’re both wrong it was me sucking on his nipples.” 

Clint just lay there, all fucked out & breathless. His words slurring he tried to resolve it. “…. Guys? Can’t we just say it was ALL of you, together?”

The trio immediately roared back, "NO!” There had to be a clear winner if they wanted their reward. That had been made clear. Clint moaned & flopped over onto his stomach. Glancing up at Sam & Nat who were laughing, he thought “What did I do to deserve this?”

Just then Bucky shouted, "Well we’ll just have to wait & try again!” 

The thunking noises of Clint's head hitting the floor muffled his murmur of “Dear GOD…” As he rested his forehead on the carpet- Thor, Steve & Bucky vigilantly set up camp around him on the floor, waiting for the first sign that he was hard again. And you know, he tried to hide it at first. Sam and Nat were making out and he was just laying there watching them. How could he not? It was slow and sensual and just, filthy. Barton felt the stirrings in the pit of his stomach and he tried to fight but his cock started to fill up. But he’s still lying on his stomach so he’s hoping they can’t see. They don’t at first. But then Nat reached down to stroke Sam’s thick cock and he gave just the slightest thrust against the carpet. Clint made the tiniest needy little whimper. He cursed himself, praying none of them had heard. 

Suddenly, Thor was crouching right above him, braced on one gloriously toned arm as he cleverly maneuvered & positioned himself in a manner that prevented Bucky or Steve getting access to the archer. Clint wondered if this was how it felt to be a gazelle with a lion looming over them, ready to devour. The thought made him whimper, causing Thor to chuckle deep in his chest. The Asgardian trailed two fingers down the curve of his spine, between the cleft of his ass & slips those slick digits back inside him. Twisting, flexing and scissoring them deftly. Clint was mewling & whining openly now. Clawing at the carpet as his ass was worked open, he was unable to stop himself from shakily humping the floor for friction against his dripping cock. Without withdrawing Thor repositioned himself. Still possessively looming over Clint, the god leaned down to voraciously ate him out & played with his cock using his spare hand. Within mere moments, Clint was gone, relishing the beard burn as he came. Clint lay there wrecked and shivering.

Thor scrambled over to Nat and Sam begging to be fucked. Nat stroked Sam's cock as she replied "hmm What do you think? Should we fuck him or just make his come with his own hand?” 

Sam just smirked. "oh no, I’m gonna fuck him so hard he’s gonna forget how to get back to Asgard.”

Wilson just slammed Thor face down on the bed and started fucking him as if his life depended on it. And while Thor squealed and moaned, Steve and Bucky were bemoaning their missed chance and watching Clint. As Thor got the life thoroughly fucked outta him, Clint managed to push himself up, risking a glance in Bucky & Steve’s direction. The two super-soldiers just looked so put out & needy & irritated all at once. Their eyes switched back and forth, from the sight of Thor's caterwauling to Clint. The archer gulped as he looked to Nat. She merely grinned & sashayed over to the two super-soldiers, running her fingers through Clint’s hair along the way.

"Oh well, you missed your chance. Kitten certainly seems to be enjoying himself, hmm? Don’t worry, boys. I'm sure you'll both get your treat soon enough.” 

Steve whimpered as he nuzzled Nat’s thigh “B-but it HURTS. N-eed to… Please, ma'am, can’t wait anymore."

Nat’s fist yanked Steve’s hair and subsequently his head back from her thigh. “You will wait all night if I tell you. You understand me?” 

Steve can barely breath. Chest heaving, he strains to reign himself in. “Yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am.” 

Bucky risked the same rebuke as he leant forward to rest his forehead against her knee. “Please Ma'am can I warm his cock up? Can I please?” 

Natasha hummed contentedly. “So well behaved. What a good puppy. Yes you may.” 

Lurching forward, Bucky sucked Clint’s still soft cock into his mouth and lay down on his own cut stomach. Waiting, Bucky moaned at the lingering taste of cum as he took Clint’s soft cock into his mouth, gazing up at the other man through dark lashes. Bucky sighed all needy in the back of his throat; the sound sending vibrations through Clint, who released a shuddering breath. Unable to resist, he knotted his fingers in the ex-assassin’s dark brown locks, petting the side of his face. Bucky hummed lazily, swirling his tongue around Clint’s cockhead & sucking down the last traces of his last orgasm. Bucky’s eyes stared up at him, quietly adoring him. Thor’s screaming was reaching new heights as Sam fucked his ass into the mattress. Bucky glances over just as the God blew his load all over the Airman’s abs. The telltale twitch of Clint’s cock would have been hard to miss, even if it hadn’t be in his mouth. Pretty blue eyes swung back to the sniper; Bucky sucked a bit harder. Tried to entice him. Clint let out a broken moan, biting into his bottom lip & canting his hips upward slightly into the hot wet cavern of Bucky’s mouth, causing him to flutter his eyelids & dig his fingers into his hips. The cold metal of his left hand sent pleasant shivers through Clint, who laced his fingers into his hair again.

Steve made a sound of longing from his spot kneeling at Natasha’s feet, his cock dripping & painfully hard, confined to it’s cock ring. Nat chuckled at his expression. Bucky started sucking in earnest. Moaning around Barton’s cock as it continued to fill up. Clint’s head was thrown back and he’s gasping quietly, as if to himself.  
“Oh fuck. Shit. Buck your mouth. Jesus fuck.” Flushing at the praise, he renewed his efforts to make Clint come. Reaching up, scraping his sides, abs, nipples- anywhere within reach. Clint started to buck up into his mouth. A particularly hard thrust caught Barnes’ off guard for a moment and made his eyes water. When Rogers’ saw that he couldn't bite back the low moan that escaped from his throat. Nat hummed as she returned her attention back to the blonde Brooklyn native before her, running her fingers over his scalp. 

"That could have been you, Stevie.” she stated matter of factly, tilting his head back “If you hadn’t forgotten your place, that is.” Steve inhaled through his nose, baby blues fixated on Nat, trying not to look over to where Bucky is making obscene sucking & smacking noises. Where Clint was writhing & squirming all the while urging Bucky on with filthy words. 

"Ma'am PLEASE…. ‘S been so long… I-i n-” His words cut off as Nat yanked his hair again & pressed the heel of her foot against his crotch. 

"There you go again, dog. Talking about what you ‘need’. When do you get to cum?” Nat twisted her foot for emphasis & Steve shouted, licking his lips before answering shakily 

"W-when you say I can, ma'am…” 

Nat leaned in closer “And if I say you don’t NEED to cum, do you need to cum?”

Already knowing the answer, Steve muttered “No ma'am…” 

Sam walked over then, grabbing Steve’s chin and stroking his cock. “Open your mouth.” the man commanded.

Steve moaned desperately before complying. It only took a few pulls for him to come. The first few shots hit Steve’s chin and cheek but the rest landed perfectly on his outstretched tongue. Looking up, blue eyes plead. 

“No. No swallowing.” A few tears slip out as he struggles to obey. 

At that moment, Thor, led by Natasha, crawled into his personal space with a soft smile. 

“Go ahead Kitty. Just like I told you to do it.” 

The blonde God started licking at his cheek. Once he’d got it all of Sam's release off his cheek he licked the rest off his chin before sucking Steve’s tongue into his own mouth. Steve let out the most pitiful, needy noise, his eyelids fluttering shut, tears continuing to trickle down his sculpted cheeks as the Asgardian pulled his come laced tongue into his hot, sinful mouth. A shudder went through the Captain's entire body. His vision slightly blurred from both his tears and the way Thor played with his tongue, thoroughly cleaning it & tasting every inch. He desperately aches to touch, but neither Sam or Natasha had given him permission, so he clenched his fists into the carpet, and leaned closer to Thor. 

Steve barely heard Clint keen & cry out, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair as he shot streams of release down his waiting throat. Bucky greedily swallowed it all down, suckling him through the orgasm. Clint lay back, eyes closed and wheezing a bit as Bucky pulled off him. Sam and Thor gathered the archer up in their arms. Whispering to him as they gently caressed his sweat soaked skin. The ex-assassin bumped his forehead against the redhead's knee. 

"May I please come Ma'am?” Gazing down at his bowed head she smirked sweetly. (A thing only Nat could pull off.) 

“Oh yes my sweet puppy. You did so well. Obeyed us perfectly. I’m so proud of you.” 

A visceral shudder raced through Bucky's body. They all knew Bucky had a praise kink the size of Fury’s hellicarrier. After all the atrocities he had suffered, it was to be expected. 

After a silent exchange with Sam she continued, “How would you like it?” 

The dark head against her knee snapped up so fast that, super serum or not, Steve winced in sympathy for his best friend’s neck. 

"Really?” Came the the reverent whisper. 

Natasha grinned down at him as she nodded. Swinging his head over to Sam, his disbelieving blue eyes locked onto the Airman’s handsome face. 

“Go ahead Puppy. You earned it. You deserve a reward. It’s your choice.” 

The split second between the confirmation and Bucky’s reaction was so minuscule that not even Reed Richards could have calculated it. Before Rogers knew what hit him, he had been flipped onto his back and Bucky’s silver hand was working the plug from his ass. The Captain whimpered as he tried to brace himself for the onslaught. He failed. Or rather, he just didn’t stand a chance. As the heavy cock of his childhood friend filled his ass he moaned. Loudly. And that set Bucky off. Dying to come his hips slammed into Steve’s pert little ass. The blonde howled and wailed as he tore as his hair, desperately fighting against the urge to come. 

“Shush you bad dog.” Nat admonished. 

"Maybe he needs help Ma'am” said Thor with his usual mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Oh kitten what a good idea. Thank you.” 

And with that, she slid down with all the grace of Misty Copeland. She straddled Steve’s face, one hand bracing on his abs. The other hand slid into Bucky’s hair as she leaned forward to kiss him. Steve’s mouth set to work. Relentlessly trying to drive her orgasm as she crooned to Bucky.

"Oh my sweet boy. You look so good like this. Fucking his tight ass. You’re so good at this. You take orders so well. Makes me want to give you everything and take care of you for always. Hmm yeah, yeah right there. You’re just so pretty I could eat you up. Uh uh uh, fuck. Hmm maybe I should. Have you fill up his hole and then I’ll lick it clean. Would you like that sweet boy?”

The redhead sucked his bottom lip into her mouth before biting down. The stuttered drag of air into Bucky’s lungs was only warning Steve got before Bucky came, filling up his ass as he slammed right into his prostate. Steve was utterly, thoroughly wrecked. And he hadn’t even come yet. But as he lay there, being filled up by one assassin as the other lifted off his face to embrace and cover Bucky’s face with gentle kisses, the blonde couldn’t help but feel absolutely demolished. He makes a distressed noise as he feels how open & sloppy he’s been made, thick white release trickling out of his hole. Steve winced as he shifted his hips & Sam made a tutting noise while shaking his head. 

“Such a bad boy tonight, Stevie. No one told you you could move now did we? Honestly, what’s gotten into you tonight. Or rather," Sam grinned impishly, raking his eyes over the blondes prone form “What HASN’T gotten into that pretty little ass of yours?” 

Nat chuckled as she settled down behind Bucky. Bucky rested on his knees, with her chin hooked over his shoulder as her hands gently rubbed his body down. 

“I swear he’s worse than Clint some days” the scarlet haired spy mused, earning a raspy “HEY!” from the archer, who was sprawled on the mattress. 

"Is that what it is Stevie?” Nat continued, leering hungrily at him like he was a buffet “You just like being bad? Never want to follow orders?” 

Bucky snorted, relaxed in Natasha’s arms. “He never WAS good at that, ma'am…” 

Clint is on his back lazily rubbing as his half hard cock. “At least he takes a dick well. There might be hope for him yet.” 

Steve’s wet eyes popped open at the sound of the archer’s voice. “Please. I want to be good. Let me try. Please. Please! Pl-oh fuck!”

Before he knew what hit him he had Sam’s tongue lapping at his sloppy hole sending him into a babbling frenzy. 

"Oh god oh please fuck Clint please let me make you come! Please I’ll make it so good for you. How do you want me? I can suck you. Swallow your perfect cock. Gag myself on it. Uh fuuuu oh god let me ride it. I’ll do all the work for you. Just let me take care of you please oh god oh Jesus fuck! You can fill my hole up. Come on my face or my chest fuck oh fuck please oh shit please, PLEASE CLINT!!!” 

"Hmm. Well, when he begs so pretty how can you say no?" Sam joked as he raised his head & smacked Steve on one of his meaty thighs, causing him to yelp. 

Licking the taste of Bucky off his lips Sam sauntered over to where Clint was lounging on the futon and easily manhandled him into the position he wanted. Laying on his back with his head propped up on pillows & his arms raised above his head, his legs spread and his cock hard. The marksman looked like an erotic offering to the sex gods. A sacrificial lamb to the primal powers that be. His expression equal parts mischievous and wary. 

"Don't go breaking me now blondie," he said, twitching his toes. "You look ready to ride me into oblivion but I got plans for tomorrow." 

Tasha laughed and nudged Steve's side with her foot. "Well? Go on then, make good on your promises little dog. And do be careful with him," she added, sniffing in a faux snobby manner, "he's on loan." 

Nodding Steve struggled to his feet and started over to the futon, all eyes on him. Clint followed he's every movement looking almost reverent as the towering blonde makes his way towards him, looking agonizingly needy. The marksman looked at Steve's cock red and angry-looking. Almost as if bruised from having been denied it's release for so long. It dropped so profusely that Clint thought he might explode from a soft caress alone. The idea had his own cock twitching. 

"Do you like you said would." He ordered as the mattress dipped to make room for Rogers' 200+ pound frame. "Swallow my cock like a good little boy and gag on it then ride me like you stole it." 

At his words Steve shivered, his watery blue eyes full of lust and need. Settling down on his belly and resisting the urge to hump the sheets; Steve breathed against Clint's cock before licking his lips and gulping it down. Steve's eyes watered as he forced himself down on Clint's cock. He bobbed his head, easily sliding into a rhythm that he knew the old man loved. Running his tongue along the vein of his thick cock, he slipped all but the tip out. Clint groaned as the good Captain flicked his pink tongue against the top of his cock before swallowing back down. Clint thrusted up into his mouth as he quietly gagged. 

"Oh fuck yeah suck it uh, oh shit goddamn.” Steve slid off his cock with a gasp, gulping air before forcing himself back down. 

"Don’t make him wait little Dog. You said you’d ride his cock. Now get to it.” ordered Sam.

Steve whimpered before releasing his cock and scrambling to obey. Clint stared with dark, lustful eyes as the larger man moved to straddle his waist. Steve rose up and angled his hips before settling down onto the archer’s rock hard cock. Barton groaned at the sensation of Steve’s sweet, tight heat, already made slick and smooth by Bucky’s cum. Clint threw his head back & twitched his toes. Steve’s mouth was open in a distressed ‘O’. His brow was furrowed, almost as if in pain from the intrusion. He shuddered as he released a broken, shaky noise caught in between a moan and a whine. Once he’d slid down all the way, Steve breathed out heavily, trying to find his bearings through the boggling haze of sensations. 

“Ahh come on, Blondie!” Clint said with a mocking smirk “You said you were gonna make this good. If you want either of us to cum, you gotta work for it!” 

Without warning, Clint gripped Steve’s hips & began moving them in a back & forth motion that had Steve tossing his head back with gasp and placing his hands on Clint’s naked chest for support. 

“Thaaaaat’s right” Clint drawled as Steve picked up the rhythm, making sobbing noises “Clench that pretty hole of yours. And remember; NO coming. This is about me, you hear me?” 

When Steve nodded frantically, Clint laughed before playing with the super-soldier's nipples, humming to himself. 

“God, Stevie, look at your pecs! I love how they jiggle when you’re getting fucked” the archer teases as he dug his fingers into the flesh before cruelly tweaking both nipples, causing Steve to sob & keen “We need to get you a sports bra. Can’t have these just hanging out.” 

From across the room, Bucky called out “I’ve been thinking the same thing.” 

Steve didn't know where he was. He didn't know which way was or where he was born. No other thought could get through the haze of pleasure and pain. Well, one thought could. ‘Make Clint come.’ That was his mantra. Chanting it over and over again in his mind and he fucked himself on Barton’s cock. Fingers tweaked and pinched at his nipples make him sob. Fingers dug into Barton’s chest, (a move that will undoubtedly bruise the non-enhanced man for weeks), he moved faster. He rode that throbbing cock like he was in a religious fervor. Clint scraped his nails down Steve’s chest drawing a yelp from the Brooklyn native. Something in Steve snapped and his eyes flew open. Grasping Clint’s shoulders he went wild. He slammed his hips down hard even though his ass was so sensitive. 

“Jesus fuUCking Christ!” Clint exclaims. 

Not stopping once Rogers leaned toward him holding eye contact. “I’m gonna make you come.” He said with such conviction that it was almost frightening. 

Clint could only stare back at the other man in shock at his declaration, mind still attempting to wrap itself around it as Steve seemed to go into a wild, single minded frenzy, those sweet baby blues now burned into him, held his gaze. The super-soldier maintained his grip on Barton’s shoulders as he rose and fell on his hard cock, viciously slamming down over & over. He clenched his hole as he pulled off then relaxed as he took it all back in, the sound of naked flesh on flesh filled the room. 

Steve made the filthiest noises, throwing shame to the wind as his new mantra spilled forth from his lips like a fountain overflowing “Gonna make you come, gonna make you come, gonna make you come!” 

Beads of sweat flew from his matted blonde hair with every motion, the mattress creaked under the duress. Underneath Steve's vigorous onslaught, Clint felt like the air had been punched outta him. He was helpless, only able gaze up in a stupor at his lover, his breathing labored, heat pooled in his belly. It seems as if Steve was determined to suck it all out of him. Clint released a shuddering moan as Steve possessively leaned over him like a huge blonde cat. His strong hands now gripped the sheets above his head. Steve lifted his hips, brought his ass back down on Clint’s cock in the most spectacular way that it had Clint arching his back & shifted his legs uselessly. Steve’s hole was like a vice. 

“Come for me” Steve implored him, in a determined voice, leaning back and spreading his legs obscenely wide before falling back down around Clint’s cock. “Come for me. Come. For. ME.” Steve emphasized each word with another rise & fall of his ass against Clint’s cock, taking him down to the root without problem or hesitation.  
Just like that, Clint was gone, an almost painful orgasm rocking his entire body. His vision blurred as a strangled cry burst forth from his lips. 

Throwing his head back, Steve greedily determinedly worked him through it all & back.  
At first it didn't seem like Steve realized that he’d actually met his goal. He kept fucking Clint until the smaller man was actually begging him to stop. Bucky and Thor came over and pulled him off. As Nat and Sam joined them, Barnes lifted Steve’s chin and tries to look him in the eye. The blue eyes that stare back at him were glassy and unseeing. 

“Oh Sir, I think he’s gone.” He murmurs to his right. Sam leaned over and sure enough, Steve had clearly slipped into subspace. 

"Steve can you tell me if you’re okay? What color?” There’s a worryingly long pause before- *tap tap* The nonverbal communication that he was fine. Twice for yes, once for no. 

“Alright. Good. Thank you Steve. You did so good. Made Clint feel so nice. You definitely deserve your reward.” 

Three sets of big strong hands stroked his prone body as another set of slim, delicate fingers reached down and slipped off his cock ring. Steve shuddered as the warm hands handled him like if he was fragile as glass & more precious than silver or gold. He was propped up against Thor’s chest, Bucky on his right, Sam on his left with Nat situated between his legs. Thor produced some body oil that smelled deliciously spicy like ginger & they began rubbing Steve’s entire body down with it. Voices murmured praises & sweet calming words, promising to make him feel oh so good. Steve’s eyes welled up at the lavish affection but they simply peppered his face with kisses, knowing how vulnerable he was. 

"'S Clint okay?” he managed to mumble, slightly drowsy, unable to see the short-haired man.  
Sam smiled & kissed him tenderly. “Don’t worry babe. He dozed off already. You made him feel so good, just like we knew you would Stevie. You’re always so good” Sam gently assured him as he brushed back the blondes sweat dampened hair. Steve felt like he could sleep for two weeks but he managed to stay awake. 

“How do you want it, babe?” Bucky inquired, nuzzling his ear. 

"Slow & gentle? Or hard & fast?” Nat asked, Steve’s cock in her silky smooth grip. The feeling makes his cock twitch & continue leaking. 

“Mmhmhm…” Steve mumbled incoherently “J-just… Doesn’t matter…” 

Thor made a soothing sound in his chest and stroked the sculpted shoulder. “Of course it does. What you want & need means everything to us, Steven.” The god’s voice was velvet on his ears. 

Steve gulped, "S-slow… Won’t take much at this point… I just…. Want you guys to touch me…. Like now…” 

“Alright then Stevie. Just lay back. Just take it.” 

Thor shifted from behind him, laying him flat on his back. The Asgardian’s wonderfully large hands set to rubbing his neck and shoulders. Bucky’s hands began to massage his arm. Stroking and getting out the tension in his left arm first before moving to his right. Steve knew without looking that Sam was stroking his thick thighs and working down to his calf muscles. As them massaged him, the boy from Brooklyn melted into the mattress. Natasha’s strong hands stroked his hard abs. The murmurs about how pretty he looked and how good he was went straight to the submissive part of his brain. And straight to his cock. Steve moaned as a gentle hand began to slowly pump & stroke his hard, dripping length. A sensation like a hundred butterflies in the pit of his belly added to the dreamlike quality of his situation. Surrounded & doted on by his partners, they looked at him with pride & adoration. The blonde could weep from that feeling. Shivers traveled up and down his spine. He rolled his head from side to side, overwhelmed and over-sensitive from head to toe. Thor murmured sweet words in his ear, Bucky stroked his cheek & Sam soothed the tension from his legs. His vision was hazy from tears & exhaustion. Steve could faintly make out Natasha between his legs, jacking him off with elegant mastery that caused him to whine. He was so so SO close, the pressure built & built like a tidal wave, ready to crash down upon his prostrate form. He could feel himself reach the tipping point. Whining in frustration his hips bucked up against Natasha’s hands. He wanted to come so badly but he needed more, needed something. 

"Come on Stevie. Open those pretty eyes.” 

He heard them. 

The strong voice he remembered hearing at age 12 when he was gasping for breath in the alley behind O'Malley’s butcher shop. 

The warm accented voice he knows he heard at age 26, boasting of vanquished foes and impossible adventures while they ate strange food in New York. 

The soft husky voice he knows he heard at age 27, asking him what he wanted- a friend, he had replied. Just a friend. 

The soothing voice he remembers hearing at age 27, as he lays in a hospital bed in D.C, telling him that he needs to wake up because they had shit to do and music to listen to. 

Opening his eyes he saw them. The happy smiles on their faces made his chest ache. 

“We want you to come for us. Please Stevie. Just let go. We’ll take care of you. Just come for us.” 

The devotion and love and safe he felt radiating around him sent him flying over the edge with a nearly silent gasp. All Steve could see was stars and a sound like rushing water in his ears. He felt as if he was weightlessly drifting through the void. An uncertain amount of time later, he peeled his eyes open to find that he’s cleaned up. Now he was bundled up on the mattress, situated in between Bucky & Clint, the latter of whom was fast asleep while Natasha played with his hair. Steve sighed at the lush comfort of being curled up under he's favorite blanket and surrounded by his favorite people. Thor was curled up against Sam’s chest & was sleepily making aalmost purring noise, his red blanket draped over his large frame. Steve felt so spent, yet safe & cozy. He wanted to stay this way forever. Bucky rubbed his back soothingly as Clint muttered incoherently in his sleep, making everyone smile.


End file.
